youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Story (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) Part 1
Transcripts *(Pete'sDragonRockz Logo) *Fantomcat: All right, everyone! This is a stickup! Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe. *Fantomcat: Money, money, money! (Laughing) *Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse): Stop it! Stop it,you mean old Cat. *Fantomcat: Quiet, Jeopardy, or your sheep get run over! *Bo Peep's Sheep: Help! Baa! Help us! *Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse): Oh, no, not my sheep! Somebody, do something! *Danger Mouse: Reach for the sky. *Fantomcat: Oh, no! Danger-Mouse! *Danger Mouse: I'm here to stop you, smart-hairing, Bart. *Fantomcat: Doh! How'd you know it was me? *Danger Mouse: Are you gonna come quietly? *Fantomcat: You can't touch me, Sheriff. I brought my attack dog with the built-in force field. *Danger Mouse: Well, I brought my Elephant who eats force-field dogs. *Sidney the Elephant (Meet the Feebles): Roar, roar, roar! *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): Yipe, yipe, yipe! *Pete (Pete's Dragon): You're going to jail, Bart. Say good-bye to the wife and tatertots. *Fantomcat: Huh? *Nikhil Bains (Postman Pat): (Laughing) (Giggling) *(Pete'sDragonRockz Presents) *Pete (Pete's Dragon): You saved the day again, Danger. *Danger Mouse: You're my favorite deputy. *(Toon Story (Pete'sDragonRockz) Logo) *Singer: You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Come on, let's wrangle up the cattle. *Singer: When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Round 'em up, cowboy. *Singer: You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Yee-haw! *Singer: Yeah, you've got a friend in me *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Hey, cowboy! *Singer: Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Come on, Danger! *Singer: Maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, it's me and you, boy. And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me *Pete (Pete's Dragon): All right! *Singer: Yeah, you've got a friend in me *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Score! *Singer: You've got a friend in me *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Wow! Cool! *Nora (Pete's Dragon): What do you think? *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Oh, this looks great, Mom! *Nora (Pete's Dragon): Okay, birthday boy. *Pete (Pete's Dragon): We saw that at the store! I asked you for it! *Nora (Pete's Dragon): I hope I have enough places. *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Wow, look at that! That's so-- Oh, my gosh, you got-- *Nora (Pete's Dragon): One, two-- four. Yeah, I think that's going to be enough. *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Can we leave this up'til we move? *Nora (Pete's Dragon): We can leave it up. *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Yeah! *Nora (Pete's Dragon): Now go get Nikhil. Your friends are going to be here any minute. *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Okay! It's party time, Danger. Yee-haw! *Nikhil Bains (Postman Pat): (Giggling) *Danger Mouse: Howdy, little lady. *Nikhil Bains (Postman Pat):: (Giggling) *Danger Mouse: Somebody's poisoned the water hole. *Pete (Pete's Dragon): Come on, Nikhil. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Danger! Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Transcript Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Parts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Movies-spoof Category:Transcripts